


Power Couple

by sunkyushine (nekomimichan)



Series: BaekBäekVerse [4]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - College/University, Boyfriends, Byun Baekhyun & Do Kyungsoo | D.O Friendship, Byun Baekhyun Being a Little Shit, Clones, Drinking Games, Drunk Sex, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Morning Sex, Music Video: Love Me Right (EXO), Music Video: Tempo (EXO), Parallel Universes, Partying, Public Display of Affection, Self-cest, Spinoff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:53:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24837211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekomimichan/pseuds/sunkyushine
Summary: In which the hottest couple in campus is some rugby jock and his motorbiker clone.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun & Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Byun Baekhyun/Byun Baekhyun
Series: BaekBäekVerse [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1796197
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Power Couple

**Author's Note:**

> spinoff from [Just a Taste](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24836422), enjoy~

It's almost dusk.

Bäekhyun walks out of the locker room showers with a towel wrapped around his waist, his hair wet and messy, panting. Midterms have just ended, and he's a little stressed waiting for the results, which makes rugby practice even more exhausting. He waddles to his locker, the locker room has steamed up from the running showers and Bäekhyun thinks he could really use some fresh air right now. He opens his locker and takes out his gym bag.

The first thing he fishes out of the bag is his phone, checks the group chat of his boyfriends. There are some selfies, Bækhyun has sent racy pictures of himself in a cherry printed thong, Báekhyun and Bâekhyun have replied with clothed boner pictures. Makes Bäekhyun chuckle. He opens his front camera and leans his bare back against the cold metal of his locker, lowering his eyelids and parting his lips slightly to put on a smoulder, and snaps a picture. He sends it to the group chat, telling them that he's done with practice and needs a volunteer to pick him up. 

He doesn't even have to check the texts to know that Baekhyun jumped on the request. Not too long ago they have decided to be an official couple. They hadn't really broken up with the other six per se, but they were now more exclusively involved with one another. Notifications keep blowing up his phone, he has the phone on mute but his screen keeps lighting up. He decides to ignore them, pulling out his clothes and dressing himself instead.

"Loverboy's coming to pick you up?"

Kyungsoo teases. He's using the next locker, nods at Bäekhyun's phone lying between them. Bäekhyun chuckles.

"Depends. Which one are you referring to?"

Kyungsoo chuckles at that. He's one of the few people who knows Bäekhyun has seven boyfriends instead of just this one dude who keeps changing his hair and clothing style all the time.

"The one with the bike."

Kyungsoo says, Bäekhyun grins.

"Then the answer is yes."

He zips his mom jeans and tucks his red top in. Kyungsoo starts drying his hair with his towel as he stands with only his boxer briefs.

"You know,"

He says halfway through, Bäekhyun is putting on his socks.

"It'd be cool if you brought one of your boyfriends to a friday night."

Bäekhyun snorts, shakes his head.

"Nah, they're too old for college parties."

Kyungsoo laughs.

"Not that old. And Bækhyun's pretty cute too."

Bäekhyun raises his eyebrows at him, a playful smile on his lips. The rest of their teammates are getting out of the showers one by one.

"So you're saying you think my boyfriend is cute?"

Kyungsoo's expression mirrors Bäekhyun's, he pulls on his navy button down, does two buttons before picking his head up to look at Bäekhyun.

"Maybe I am."

Bäekhyun smirks, more daring now as he crowds Kyungsoo's personal space. He pushes his friend's hands away and starts buttoning the shirt himself, Kyungsoo lets him.

"Which means you think I'm cute too?"

Bäekhyun hits again, Kyungsoo laughs. He's used to Bäekhyun's antics by now, and technically Bäekhyun and Bækhyun have the same face since they're clones and all, so may have a point. When Bäekhyun is done with his buttons, Kyungsoo puts his hands on his shoulders not so platonically.

"Maybe I do."

He raises his eyebrows suggestively, Bäekhyun's reaction is a dramatic sigh.

"So sorry to say this, you're gorgeous and all, but I'm incapable of having feelings for anyone who does not have the same exact face I have."

Kyungsoo cracks up, he pats Bäekhyun on the shoulders to signal his defeat, self-burns always get him. They pull away shortly afterwards as Kyungsoo's chuckles die down, Bäekhyun turns back to tying his laces, and Kyungsoo zips his jeans. 

They leave the locker rooms together, chatting the way to the parking lot. Baekhyun is there, leaning against his bike, looking at his phone. Bäekhyun drags Kyungsoo along to say hi.

"Hey there loverboy."

Bäekhyun greets his boyfriend, Kyungsoo cringes so hard he groans, which only amuses his best friend. Baekhyun and Kyungsoo greet each other with a friendly nod.

"S'up?"

"Nothing much. It's good to see you, Bäek said you're taking him to dinner."

Baekhyun blinks his eyes, looks at his younger boyfriend trying to find a way to fit his gym bag somewhere on the motorcycle.

"I am?"

"I wanna go to that burger place Báekhyun took us the other week."

Bäekhyun replies, not bothering to look at them and focusing on the bag, Baekhyun turns back to Kyungsoo.

"Sometimes I forget he's young."

Kyungsoo chuckles softly, shoves his hands inside his pockets.

"I'm gonna go to the frat house now. We're having a party tonight, gotta secure my shit and lock my room before any asshat decides to use it for sex."

Baekhyun grins sheepishly. He remembers his college days, he was usually the said asshat.

"Smart move. Though I would just pick the locks, so that never really stopped me."

Kyungsoo snorts. Clones being so similar has always fascinated him.

"Bäek used to do that too, before he had you guys I mean."

"I'm not surprised."

Baekhyun replies casually. Bäekhyun groans from behind them.

"This dumbass bag won't fit anywhere!"

Baekhyun sighs, and Kyungsoo fully understands, he has to deal with Bäekhyun almost every day too.

"I'll leave you two be then."

He says, indicating his leave.

"Have fun at the party."

Baekhyun tells him, then Kyungsoo stops, thinking.

"You know,"

He starts, 

"You two can drop by tonight, as a couple I mean."

Baekhyun raises an eyebrow, looking unsure.

"Wouldn't that be weird? I'm almost thirty."

Bäekhyun yells out a " _you're not_ " from behind, Kyungsoo smirks.

"Just an offer. You know, people really like you two."

He bids them goodbye and goes on his way after that, waving as he walks away. Baekhyun turns on his heels and goes to help his struggling boyfriend, Kyungsoo's words lingering on his mind.

-

Baekhyun likes picking his boyfriends up from places, likes the way they hold onto him when they're riding on his motorbike. Despite all of them being clones, exact same duplications of one another, they all have different personalities, different styles from having lived different lives. 

Bækhyun, for example, likes to completely cling onto him, sometimes even daring to wrap a leg around his waist, giggling against his skin when he's going fast because he likes the adrenaline. And Bãekhyun is as chaotic as it gets, constantly tries to distract him, hands running all over, groping or trying to undo his buttons on red lights, and whispering obscenities into his ear, moaning when Baekhyun does anything sharp or sudden. Båekhyun is considerably calm, wraps his arms around his waist and stays still, occasionally sings into his ear softly, as platonic as he sounds there's something about the way he touches him, a little possessive, dominating; Baekhyun usually ends up feeling a little aroused whenever he rides with him.

Bäekhyun is just adorable. He has a steady grip on his waist, head hanging from his shoulder when he hugs him, full of youthful energy as he talks and talks and talks all the way, or sings when he feels like it. Cheerful and excited, the ride is only a means of spending more time with his boyfriend, gives him kisses every now and then. He's a little tired tonight though, so he just hugs him and rests his head on his shoulder, fingers caressing his stomach as Baekhyun drives them to the burger place.

They settle on a booth outside, Bäekhyun sprawling out on his seat the second he sits, throws his head back and groans the moment their waitress leaves with their orders noted.

"I'm seriously so hungry."

"You didn't eat lunch?"

Baekhyun asks, worried. Bäekhyun is the second most forgetful one among the eight of them, because he's spent his whole life doing sports that have injury risks, and he's quite the party animal too so he routinely loses a lot of brain cells, forgets meals from time to time. He shakes his head this time though, smiling a little.

"Bâekhyunnie took me out today for lunch."

Baekhyun raises his eyebrows, pleasantly surprised.

"Yeah? How come?"

Bäekhyun chuckles. Bâekhyun is usually distant and quiet, he rarely does anything more than initiating affection when one of them looks tired or down and could use a hug, so it's always nice to experience or hear him doing something more.

"He said he was out to get sushi and then remembered that I liked this one sushi place a lot, so he called me and invited me to join him for lunch, and of course I said yes! Like, it's Bâekhyunnie, how can I miss that?"

Baekhyun chuckles. Their waters arrive, Baekhyun takes a sip while the younger takes a big gulp.

"He wasn't very chatty, as always, but then I brought up this show we both watch and it was very smooth after that."

"It's cute how you can always bring out his talkative side. He doesn't talk that much with me."

Bäekhyun snorts.

"That's because you two have an unbearable amount of sexual tension inbetween."

Baekhyun snorts back. He's never really thought about that, but maybe they do. They're pretty close, and Baekhyun taught him tattooing too, there has been times they were all over one another for professional purposes. Yep, a lot of unresolved sexual tension there, definitely.

"And you're also the only one who doesn't bother him when he wants to do his own thing with others around, so it's only expected he goes to the car repair all the time to just put on his headphones and be in his own space."

Bäekhyun adds with a knowing look.

"Huh. All this time I thought he just liked watching me work."

Baekhyun says.

"We all do."

Bäekhyun confesses, because really they all occasionally visit the car repair to watch Baekhyun do his handy work, bonus points if he's shirtless. Baekhyun only smirks in reply, he's figured that out already. They're clones, he would watch himself too if he could.

"Anyway, we had a great time, I think. He even kissed me goodbye. On the lips."

"Now you're just trying to make me jealous, he never kissed me."

Baekhyun pouts, and Bäekhyun has a shit-eating grin on his face.

"He's so hesitant, and shy. It's so cute. I'm honestly so glad Bãekhyun confronted him about his insecurities, feels so good to have him showing his love more openly."

"You're so annoying, I swear, I can't stand you."

Bäekhyun sticks his tongue out at him.

"Shut up. You love me the most."

"In my defense, I have terrible taste."

Bäekhyun cracks up, groaning and laughing.

-

Their orders arrive. They talk about their day as they eat, Baekhyun tells him about his customers, the fancy car some rich dude brought in, Bàekhyun visiting midday with his group of friends bc their car broke down. Bäekhyun tells him about classes, professors, his friends, rugby practice. The topic somehow comes to Kyungsoo.

"Does he know Báekhyun is friends with a clone of his?"

"Nah. I'm trying to befriend Kyüngsøø nowadays though, wanna take him with me to next year's Halloween party to traumatize Kyungsoo."

Baekhyun chuckles, shakes his head in disbelief.

"He doesn't know he has a clone?"

Bäekhyun shrugs, dips seven fries in ketchup and shoves them inside his mouth.

"Dunno."

He replies with his mouth full, takes a minute to chew and continues after swallowing:

"I'm pretty sure he's at least aware of the possibility of having a clone or two, because, you know, he's met me and my seven boyfriends."

Baekhyun huffs out a laugh, amused.

"Right."

"But he's never met or seen his own clone, or clones. Not everyone has clones, and not everyone has as many as we do."

Baekhyun hums, nodding.

"It's interesting, Kyüngsøø is older than Kyungsoo too, like you and the rest of us."

"I'm the latest update, the newest model."

Bäekhyun says, Baekhyun sends him a disgusted look.

"What if there's a baby Baekhyun born today?"

"Nah, it's not our birthday yet."

"Fair point."

They sip on their drinks, and it's quiet for a while until Baekhyun breaks the silence.

"So, about the party Kyungsoo mentioned today…"

Bäekhyun blinks, squints his eyes a little.

"You wanna go?"

He asks. Baekhyun looks at him for a moment before answering:

"Don't you? You were partying like crazy when I first met you, now you're going like… once a semester, once for Halloween and once for your birthday."

Bäekhyun sighs, pokes his remaining burger with his fingers.

"But you guys are always so busy with work, except Bãekhyun, of course, and when I go to parties I have even less time to spend with you. And let me tell you, that _sucks_."

Baekhyun chuckles, wipes away some sauce off Bäekhyun's cheek and wipes his finger on a tissue.

"I'm not saying go to every single party, but you deserve to have fun with your own friends. And you like parties."

Bäekhyun dramatically sighs.

"I really do like parties."

He's still pouting though, so Baekhyun nudges his foot with his.

"S'up?"

Bäekhyun hums, cups his face and leans on his elbows.

"Dunno. It's been a while since I went to frat parties, what if they think I'm lame now?"

Baekhyun holds his hand, gives him a reassuring squeeze.

"You're not lame. You're Byün Bäekhyun, everyone loves you."

Bäekhyun snorts, kicks him under the table.

"Cringe, but thanks."

He takes a big bite from his burger, chews enough to make some space in his mouth, then speaks again with his mouth full.

"So you're cool with coming to a frat party with me?"

"Do you think it would be weird?"

"Not that much."

They chuckle, Baekhyun then hums, mouth full of fries.

"I can keep you company if you want me around."

He says after swallowing. Bäekhyun leans towards him, enamoured.

"I always want you around."

"Sappy."

Bäekhyun rolls his eyes, then proceeds to sip his fizzy drink with a sassy look on his face.

"Sue me."

He snarls, Baekhyun only chuckles in response.

-

They arrive at the frat house hand in hand. Baekhyun is nervous, feels a little awkward and a little embarrassed; Bäekhyun just looks excited. He's called Kyungsoo to inform him about their arrival, they won't stay long, just quickly dropping in to say hello.

Kyungsoo is by the front door with a couple of his frat brothers when Bäekhyun and his boyfriend arrive, the fancy bike catching everyone's attention as soon as they make it to the scene.

"You sure know how to make an entrance, it seems."

Kyungsoo greets them, raising his red solo cup. Bäekhyun drags his boyfriend along to the friend group. There's Kyungsoo, and two other dudes Baekhyun doesn't know. One looks pretty normal, except for his ridiculously handsome face, and the other one has messy gray hair with lavender and pink highlights.

"Hey, you've changed your hair!"

The grey-haired oen greets him. Baekhyun has never seen him his entire life, but he plays along for his lover's sake.

"Yeah, looks better now right?"

"Black was nice too, but yeah this light brown does look a little better."

So this guy's met Bâekhyun, noted.

"These are Chanyeol and Sehun, they joined the rugby team this year."

"The rugby team sure has handsome players."

Baekhyun says nonchalantly, hands shoved inside his pockets and his jean jacket hanging on his elbows, the handsome one, Sehun, visibly beams at him. Bäekhyun elbows him in the ribs.

"Shut up."

"Sure."

Kyungsoo throws his arm around Bäekhyun's shoulder, grinning.

"It's been so long since you last came to one of our frat parties, I want to show you off. Come on."

Baekhyun lets go of Bäekhyun's hand, bids the tall guys goodbye and follows after his boyfriend who was very quick to abandon him for Kyungsoo. 

It seems so that Kyungsoo wasn't lying about people liking them. Kyungsoo announces their arrival and suddenly a hoard of college kids are coming towards them, cheering and tossing up their drinks. Baekhyun still feels like a foreigner though, because his own college years feel like a lifetime ago as he watches Bäekhyun chat and mingle with his friends. Bäekhyun's grinning face popping up in front of him is what snaps him out.

"My friends are calling us to beer pong, let's go."

And with that he's pulling Baekhyun towards the pong table, Baekhyun just lets him.

The face, or rather the faces, he sees at the other end of the pong table are familiar, which takes him by surprise.

"Jongdae?"

He blurts out before he can stop himself, the two clones and his boyfriend stare back at him, also confused now.

"You know us?"

One of them says, Baekhyun laughs awkwardly.

"Yeah. I mean, sort of. I dated one of your clones back in high school."

"I'm Jøngdae, this is Jöngdäe. We almost dated your clone too."

"Huh… interesting."

Baekhyun says, Kyungsoo nods, fascinated as always.

"Man, I wonder what my clones are doing, if I have any, of course."

"Probably hanging out with one of mine."

Bäekhyun replies, Kyungsoo smirks in response.

"As if you wouldn't know if they did."

"And what if I do happen to know?"

Bäekhyun challenges, they hold each other's stare for a moment before Bäekhyun breaks away, grinning to himself. He picks up the ping pong ball, and cocks an eyebrow at the clones at the other end.

"Shall we?"

He says, changing topic. Jøngdae and Jöngdäe grin back, they all take their three shots of whatever it is in front of them before starting the game. The younglings seem unfazed, but Baekhyun ends up squinting as if he had just eaten a lemon, he'd forgotten how weird frat drinks could be.

-

They lose the game. The Jongdae clones are ruthless, have ridiculously good aim and great teamwork. Baekhyun doesn't mind the defeat, and neither does Bäekhyun. The more they drink the more Baekhyun loosens up, getting comfortable in the environment and into the frat boy headspace. Bäekhyun has no complaints.

After the game Bäekhyun drags him to the dance floor, they hum along to the songs that they know, get touchy and grabby with each other. No one seems to mind. And they dance, careless and cheerful, Bäekhyun unleashing his inner party animal and yelling along to the lyrics when a popular song comes on, and somehow manages the hype up the rest of the crowd too. Baekhyun has a proud grin on his face as he watches Bäekhyun and a bunch of other college kids sing their hearts out.

Bäekhyun introduces Baekhyun to more people. His classmates, frat brothers, teammates. He's very popular, which explains why the two of them together as a couple is something people get excited about. It's nice to see Bäekhyun in his natural jock habitat, surrounded by people, talking and drinking and joking around. People talk to Baekhyun as well, occasionally, and he appears to be more easy going the more he drinks, so everything flows smoothly. He's enjoying himself, enjoying seeing his boyfriend so happy, enjoying the party.

It looks like their quick visit is not a quick visit at all. As the night goes on Bäekhyun has Baekhyun pinned against a door upstairs, and they're making out.

"Fuck me."

Bäekhyun whines, and Baekhyun groans in response, grinding his hips against the younger's.

"We're at a frat house."

Baekhyun reminds him. The other just presses himself closer, growing impatient by the minute.

"So? You didn't mind that back when I lived here."

He pulls away from the kiss only to mouth down his chin and then along his jaw, Baekhyun curses under his breath.

"But you don't live here anymore."

He reminds him again, with both of his hands on Bäekhyun's ass, pressing him close, squeezing and palming at the supple flesh beneath his jeans.

"Yeah, I don't."

Bäekhyun says, and he pulls away abruptly. Despite the protests from his responsible side Baekhyun is very disappointed. But then Bäekhyun is grinning.

"But Kyungsoo still does."

He takes out a bobby pin from his back pocket, probably stolen from Taeyeon, shows it off proudly. Baekhyun cracks up.

"You're serious."

He gets away from the door, hands in his pockets as he catches his breath and watches his boyfriend kneel down in front of the doorknob. Amused.

"Hey, we're graduating this year and I can't break my breaking-into-Kyungsoo's-room-and-having-sex-on-his-bed streak."

"You have a _streak_?"

Bäekhyun fibbles with the door some more, and then turns back to his boyfriend with a cheeky grin on his face when the lock clicks and the door opens.

"I do. Let's go."

He gets up and grabs Baekhyun by the hem of his jacket, pulling him inside while the other smirks. He can't blame Bäekhyun when he's guilty of doing the same to his friends himself. Bäekhyun locks the door from behind and puts a chair under the knob to keep it from opening. This is definitely not a Kyungsoo-friendly quest.

Baekhyun takes a moment to look around while the younger takes a quick dip to the bathroom in the room. Kyungsoo seems to be very organized, clean, and tidy. Baekhyun can clearly see the appeal of getting dirty in this room, he chuckles at the thought. Bäekhyun comes out of the bathroom with a bottle of half empty lube and flavoured condoms, grinning, overjoyed.

"I've obtained the goods. Now, fuck me."

He orders, and how can Baekhyun say no? He pulls the younger closer for a kiss and lets him guide him towards the bed. First his jean jacket ends up on the floor, then Bäekhyun's rugby jersey, followed by their shoes. The back of his knees hit the side of the bed, and before he lets himself fall he unbuckles Bäekhyun's belt, pulling him along.

-

They wake up late in the morning slightly hungover and very disheveled in between Kyungsoo's sheets. Bäekhyun stretches and cuddles into Baekhyun's chest, smiles up at him.

"Morning."

Baekhyun smiles back, brushes Bäekhyun's brown hair strands away from his face, then caresses along his cheekbone with his thumb.

"Morning."

He replies. Bäekhyun eyes the the faint marks he's left on Baekhyun's chest from the night before, then traces along the tattooes on his chest. Presses a kiss on a hickey by his nipple.

"I don't want to tell you this but I swear last night I had the most satisfying sex of my life."

Baekhyun breathes out a laugh, raising his eyebrows at him.

"Does it have anything to do with your streak?"

"Perhaps."

Bäekhyun replies, scrunching his face grinning.

Someone tries to open the door then, most probably Kyungsoo. First they hear the keychain, then some groans as the person outside tries to put the key correctly into the keyhole, scratching sounds along the knob as he misses the entrance. Baekhyun can feel the other one getting excited again, he turns his head to see Bäekhyun's eyes glued to the door, biting on his bottom lip.

The key finally makes it to the keyhole, and it turns, the door is unlocked. The person outside tries to push it open, but it doesn't budge. He tries again, then once more, Bäekhyun's barely holding his giggles. His hands travel down Baekhyun's side, palming at his hip, Baekhyun raises his eyebrows but Bäekhyun doesn't see his reaction, still looking at the door.

The man outside starts pulling and pushing against the door, turning and twisting the knob at a fast, annoyed and confused pace, and Bäekhyun has started to feel his boyfriend up, Baekhyun pulls him closer, caressing down his bare shoulders. They're lying naked together in Kyungsoo's bed when the door knob abuse abruptly stops. They wait, holding their breath. One, two, three, four, five…

"BYÜN BÄEKHYUN!"

With that Bäekhyun lets out a triumphant laugh, jumps on top of his boyfriend, the blanket falling off his shoulders and sunlight illuminating him and his morning wood in all their naked glory. He starts grinding his hips against Baekhyun's, and the other is quick to react, grabbing his thighs firmly. Kyungsoo is banging on the door.

"Fuck me."

Bäekhyun says, licking his lips. Baekhyun grins, same mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Where's the lube?"

"Bäekhyun i swear to God I'm going to fucking kill you the second I get this door open!"

Bäekhyun fumbles around in the sheets, finds the lube and an unopened condom packet as Kyungsoo yells profanities at them, then proceeds to give them to his boyfriend nonchalantly.

"I seriously love you so much."

He says before lifting his hips up and making room for Baekhyun's fingers, Baekhyun's strong arms help hold him up. He leans up to press a lingering kiss on the younger's throat, drawing out a whine from him.

"Of course you would."

He whispers, because really he's a sucker for Bäekhyun, spoils him too much, just what Bäekhyun needs. Bäekhyun helps him get his fingers slick, and then Baekhyun is pressing against his heat without wasting any time, mouthing along his neck.

"I love you too."

He says, slides a finger inside easily, and Bäekhyun moans, loud. The banging on the door stops, on the other side they have no intention to follow suit, pressing forward instead. At some point they hear Kyungsoo's footsteps walking away, cursing their entire blood line. Another win for Bäekhyun as he pushes back against his boyfriends fingers, grinning.  


**Author's Note:**

> come talk to me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/nexomimichan) and/or [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/nekomimichan) if you'd like, thank you for reading^^


End file.
